1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery frame mounting device for removably mounting an embroidery frame set with tensed cloth on a frame which is disposed on a table of an embroidering machine and, more particularly to an improvement in a device for mounting the embroidery frame at its two front and rear portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an embroidery frame mounting device of this kind, there are known technologies, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 260052/1989 and 216253/1990, for example. In the former device, the embroidery frame is fixed at its two front and rear portions on the frame by means of screws. In the latter device, a bracket mounted on the rear portion of the embroidery frame is inserted from the front onto a stepped pin of the frame, and a snap pin anchored on the front portion of the embroidery frame is fitted downward into a snap hole of the frame.
However, the former device of the prior art has a problem that the handling of the screws is troublesome to take a considerable time for replacing the embroidery frame. On the other hand, due to the widening of the gap for inserting the bracket onto the stepped pin and the fitting of the snap pin in the snap hole, the front and rear portions of the embroidery frame are liable to have some play so that the latter device has a problem in the deteriorated positioning precision.